Ask The Big Five
by ThatGirlInTheUniverse
Summary: Ask The Big Five questions! (Type your fingers off)
1. Ask The Big Five

**_Ask The Big Five _**

Elsa: "Jack! Where is the chocolate!?"I screamed. What the heck? Where did Jack put the chocolate?

Jack: "I put it in the drawer!" What is up with Elsa and chocolate?

Rapunzel: "Can you get me some Sunkist!?" sometimes Jack is just ugh nevermind.

Hiccup: "Dude can you get me some Potato chips!" mmm chips.

Merida: "Give Jack a break!"

All Except Merida: "Jack!"

Jack goes into the room and gives everyone what they wanted.

Jack: "Come on let's open some fan mail!" after Anna's big book we have gotten thousands of letters

**_I dare you to sit next to your crush!_**

Elsa: Jack and I sit next to each other.

Rapunzel: "This is no fair! Flynn isn't here!" "Opps" I say and cover my mouth

Merida: I kill my self from laughing "I put Flynn on the speaker when we read the question and when you said that!" Rapunzel tried to fight me but I just kept laughing.

Hiccup: I had to sit next to Merida! Why don't I? And I did I was ready for a punch in the she just sat closer and held my hand.

Merida: I'm stupid! Why did I just do that! My life has been ruined!

**How do you guys ship the most? **

Jack and Elsa: "Jelsa!"

Merida and Hiccup:"Mericcup"

Rapunzel:"Kristanna"


	2. Thank you for the questions

Hiccup:"Let's start this!"

**What do you think about the people that ship 'Jackunzel'? **

**If you had to shoot one person in the room, who would it be? **

**If you had to choose between never talking to Anna or never talking to Jack, who would you choose?**

Rapunzel and Jack:"..."

Merida: "Hiccup"

Hiccup:"Hey!"

Elsa:"Jack,sorry."

Jack:"I'm am so not offended" I just roll my eyes

All: Laughing


	3. Dares plz

Merida: "Let's get started!"

**How did Jack and Elsa meet? **

Jack: "Anna **(me)** is working on a story about means if we tell you it will spoil the whole plot."

Elsa:"He is right so the first chapter will be next week or something"

**Can I have some chocolate? **

Elsa: "NO IT IS ALL MINE IF YOU STEAL IT I WILL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

All except Elsa: "Next question!"

**How's Sven? Is Olaf enjoying summer? **

Elsa: I hold out my 2 puppies."Yes and he is doing fine"

Merida:"Send us dares please"


	4. A dare gone wrong

All: "Before we do the magic we just want to say sorry if we didn't put in your question or dare"

**I dare you to shoot an apple off Hiccup's head **

Merida:"Stay still idiot!"Hiccup is literally crying WTF?I shot the apple right of his head."You're done cry baby" _he is so cute when he cries _wait what!?

**I dare you to tell Elsa you HATE chocolate. **

Jack: Luckily she is getting more chocolate this is going to be painful."Yo Elsa!" _1 minute later. _

Elsa:"EAT IT EAT IT"I say shoving chocolate in Jack's mouth

All except Jelsa:"IT WAS A DARE!"

Elsa:"opps" I back away

Rapunzel:"How come there isn't any mail about me!?"


	5. A dark turn

**I AM NOT DEAD! LOL here is my excuse. Crappy computer and school I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Elsa:"Let us eat cake!" Jack just pokerfaced.

**for Jack: if hans killed elsa how will you react or if you were at frozen what would you do? **

Elsa: "Jack, before you answer this why would my brother kill me?!" I said shocked,man,people are sure messed up **(no hate to guest)**

Jack:"Well if your own brother brother did try to kill you I would call the police!"

Hiccup:"wow this was short!"


	6. Sing a song,Merida!

Rapunzel:"Finally we are reunited!" I was so

Elsa:Everybody was looking at me with curious eyes "Before I show you my surprise object lets answer 1 question!" I saw the frustration in everyone's face but I just smiled.

**Do you know how to square dance?**

Jack:I looked around and Hiccup stood frozenhe was suddenly in an cowboy outfit"WTF HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"I yelled

Hiccup: Yup I am awesome... **JK **

Elsa:"It is time for my surprise!" my surprise was a karaoke machine **MWAHAHAHAHA**."You have to do it!"

All:Fine!

Elsa:**Bold**

Jack:_Italics_

Hiccup:Underlined

Merida:**Bold**+_Italics_

Rapzunel:_Italics_+Underlined 

All:**Bold**+_Italics_+Underlined 

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
**And you let her go**

_**Staring at the bottom of your glass**_  
_**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**_  
_**But dreams come slow and they go so fast**_

_**You see her when you close your eyes**_  
_**Maybe one day you'll understand why**_  
_**Everything you touch surely dies**_

_**But you only need the light when it's burning low**_  
_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_  
_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_**Staring at the ceiling in the dark**_  
_**Same old empty feeling in your heart**_  
_**'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**_

_**Well you see her when you fall asleep**_  
_**But never to touch and never to keep**_  
_**'Cause you loved her too much**_  
_**And you dived too deep**_

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**_  
_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_  
_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_  
_**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**_  
_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_  
_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_  
_Will you let her go?_

**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
Only know you love her when you let her go

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
_**Only know you love her when you let her go**_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

And you let her go

All except Merida:Looks at Merida

Merida:"What? You guys are starting to creep me out!"

Elsa:"We never knew you could sing like that!"I answered her with wide eyes."The last time we heard you you sing we thought you were listening to music and you just lip syncing!"

Merida:"Whatever."


	7. We're Back!

**It has been ****_way_**** too long! **

* * *

Elsa: Wow! It has been way too long!

Merida: You can say that again!

_What's the craziest thing you've ever done? _

Jack: Once, I skated down the roof of a mansion with a my friend Peter Pan

Merida: Possibly, when I was hanging out Alice and she gave me some weird tea, I black out for a second or and hour, yeah that was kinda crazy.

Elsa: Olaf was running around and he dropped a plastic cup and I tripped on it, Anna tried to lift me but she also fell.

Rapunzel: I hit Flynn in the face with a frying pan, he had a recd mark on his face

Hiccup: Everyday of my life

All: Bye


End file.
